


Фантазии

by Amaryllis133



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В соавторстве с <b>Дженовиком</b>.<br/>Написано для Битвы Пейрингов Наруто, 2013, команда Саннинов.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Фантазии

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с **Дженовиком**.  
>  Написано для Битвы Пейрингов Наруто, 2013, команда Саннинов.

— Джирайя, это пиздец, — сказал Орочимару.

Джирайя обиженно шмыгнул носом и сгрёб свитки с лабораторного стола, будто пытаясь защитить их от пронзительного взгляда жёлтых глаз. Орочимару, скорее всего, был прав — по крайней мере, врать бы точно не стал, в этом Джирайя не сомневался, и от этого становилось ещё горше.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в литературе, — сказал он, просто чтобы не молчать.

Орочимару пожал плечами.

— Ты тоже. И, будь уверен, не только в ней.

— Девочки любят, когда им посвящают стихи!

— Стихи, Джирайя. Не прозу. И уж точно не рейтинговое порно в твоем исполнении, что я имел неудовольствие читать сегодня до завтрака.

Как трогательно, мимоходом подумал Джирайя, он даже завтрака не дождался, сразу принялся грызть обещанный кактус. Интересно, сытый Орочимару был бы снисходительнее?

Вряд ли.

— Там всего-то эрка, — Джирайя вздохнул и принялся аккуратно скручивать свитки. Может быть, пригодятся на растопку… чего-нибудь. — И я даже не успел толком раскачаться. Не мог же я подкатить к Цунаде нахрапом!

Орочимару, не удержавшись, фыркнул.

— На бумаге, — мрачно уточнил Джирайя. — Нельзя писать энцу без прелюдии. Даже ПВП.

Это негалантно, хотел добавить он, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Писать — можно, — веско ответил Орочимару. — Даже нужно. Именно поэтому ПВП так и называется.

Он неторопливо прошёлся по комнате, отдёрнул занавеску, сощурился на бьющее в глаза солнце и тут же задёрнул обратно. Вернулся к столу, рассеянно переступая через исписанные торопливым неразборчивым почерком листы. Джирайя напряжённо смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Вот в жизни с этим, конечно, гораздо сложнее, но для тебя это вроде бы ни разу не было проблемой? Если не брать в расчет Цунаде, конечно.

— То жизнь, а то книги, — буркнул Джирайя себе под нос. — И я не хочу писать рейтинг ради рейтинга. Я хочу, чтобы ей понравилось.

— И поэтому ты нагнал семь тысяч слов бессюжетного юста. Джирайя, это несерьёзно. И, более того, слишком автобиографично. Вот это, кстати, — Орочимару поднял с пола один из свитков, развернул на треть, пробежался глазами, — с легкостью можно было бы вырезать. Зачем в тексте отношенческой направленности описание природы?

— Тебе бы всё вырезать, — Джирайя отобрал у него лист и яростно скомкал, даже не глянув. — Я выражаю свое отношение к Цунаде через природу, разве не понятно? Это называется аллегория.

— Это называется пиздец, повторюсь, — жестко обронил Орочимару и подобрал еще один свиток. — Тебе нужно больше действия, больше событий. Меньше внутренних монологов, больше диалогов. И совершенно определённо меньше знаков, иначе она так и не дочитает до самого интересного. К слову, сама сцена неплоха, — добавил он мимоходом. — Но подступы к ней слишком затянуты. Темп нужно задавать с первых же строк, а у тебя там болото на три страницы, графоман ты жабий.

Джирайя скрипнул зубами и попытался было выдрать свиток из цепких пальцев Орочимару, но тот неожиданно увернулся.

— Я же сказал, сама сцена неплоха, — Орочимару покачал свитком в воздухе и деловито сунул в рукав. — Есть с чем работать. Но работать, предупреждаю, а не на Мёбоку твоей почивать. Если не готов, так и скажи, чтобы я не тратил ни твоё время, ни своё, что ещё более ценно.

Джирайя переступил с ноги на ногу, помолчал, разглядывая усеявшие пол измятые плоды своих ночных трудов. Ему представилась вдруг Цунаде, швыряющая эти листы ему в лицо — раскрасневшаяся, гневная, оскорблённая. Глаза метают молнии, кулак занесён. Причёска растрепана, декольте взволнованно колышется… Джирайя даже невольно залюбовался, потом вспомнил, что Орочимару ждёт его ответа.

Что в этом ему? Неужели действительно верит, что в этом бумажном хламе есть что-то стоящее?

— Только побольше конструктива, — попросил Джирайя, отвернулся, пряча лицо за волосами, и принялся собирать листы с пола. Щеки горели — непривычное ощущение, но, в конце концов, он, всегда писавший в стол, впервые обрёл читателя и редактора в одном лице, и это было… непривычно, да.

Орочимару неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Тогда пиши еще. И неси. И уходи. А потом приходи снова, и будем работать. И, может быть, однажды из тебя выйдет толк. Может быть, даже рейтинговый. Не обещаю, что принцессе понравится, она у нас переборчива, но мне хотя бы не будет за тебя стыдно. И кстати, ради всего святого, можешь звать её принцессой, но никаких «химэ», Джирайя! Ты меня понял?

— Понял, понял, — Джирайя отмахнулся от него, с удивлением отмечая, что на душе полегчало. — Если ты такой умный, почему сам не пишешь, а только критикуешь?

Спросил и тут же пожалел об этом — взгляд Орочимару на секунду стал острым, режущим.

— Нет потребности, — после паузы ответил Орочимару, и Джирайя понял, что это ложь — и что развивать эту тему не стоит, по крайней мере сейчас.

Он разглядывал стоящего перед ним Орочимару, вбирая его целиком, подмечая новые детали, ранее незначительные: нахмуренные брови складка между ними, заторможенные с недосыпа движения, что-то затаённое в глубине глаз — голод, не имеющий отношения к завтраку или его отсутствию. То, как он держит свиток с текстом — бережно, но в то же время цепко. Как разносит в клочья сам текст, препарируя на глазах у автора, без тени жалости или сочувствия. Сам не приемлющий жалости в свой адрес.

Пиздец, подумал Джирайя, как я хочу сейчас писать.

И понял, что прямо сейчас пойдёт домой и сядет писать, и ничто на свете, ни вторжение в Коноху, ни миссия международного значения, ни даже Цунаде — ничто не сможет этому помешать.

И, торопливо кивнув Орочимару на прощание — кажется, тот понял всё без слов — так и сделал.

И только где-то к полуночи, наконец вынырнув из текста, Джирайя, догрызая кончик уже не первой кисточки, по диагонали проглядел написанное и понял ещё несколько вещей.

Во-первых, это действительно было самое натуральное ПВП. Орочимару мог им гордиться.

Во-вторых, там был сам Орочимару, и было его много.

В-третьих, вытекающее из первых двух — показывать его Орочимару было нельзя ни в коей мере, если Джирайя дорожил своим напарником, другом, редактором и собственной молодой жизнью.

Кончик жалобно хрустнул и сломался. Джирайя машинально потянулся за новой кистью, обнаружил, что запас закончился, и расстроенно принялся за испачканный тушью палец. Ему хотелось читателя, без которого он прекрасно обходился раньше, но теперь, когда всё предстало в новой перспективе, было никак невозможно просто взять и положить эти листы в ящик стола. Текст хотел быть прочитанным, он рвался на волю, и Джирайе было нечего ему возразить.

Спустя полчаса он принял решение, сгрёб написанное в стопку и отправился к Цунаде.

Спустя еще десять минут, одну звонкую оплеуху и не менее звонкое «Извращенец!» он кубарем вылетел из её комнаты. Цунаде выскочила следом, и Джирайя, оглянувшись, икнул и торопливо отполз ещё на полметра.

— Это был джен, — неубедительно возразил он. — Дженовое ПВП. Я сам изобрел этот жанр. Не поверишь…

— Это был ООС, — ледяным тоном припечатала Цунаде. — И это было отвратительно.

— Пожалуй, — Джирайя закивал и отполз ещё чуть дальше. Щёки горели, но уже не от стыда, и он не мог сказать, что лучше. — Ты права. Я больше не буду. Извини. Плохая была идея.

Цунаде, кажется, хотела что-то сказать, но запнулась. Сузила глаза, почти как Орочимару, и скрестила руки на груди.

— Будешь.

— Не буду… что?

— Будешь писать, — тон Цунаде не допускал возражений. — И приносить. Мне. Больше никому. Особенно Орочимару. Понял?

— Нет, — честно ответил Джирайя. — А зачем тебе?

— Сама сцена неплоха, — сдержанно отозвалась Цунаде. — Есть с чем работать. Так что будем работать. А теперь иди домой и пиши. В понедельник отчитаешься. Так, нет. Погоди, я тебе набросаю список зая… замечаний.

И Джирая пошёл домой, так ничего и не поняв. На душе было хорошо, в голове уже зрело очередное, никем пока не написанное порно, и последнее обязательно нужно было исправить.

 

...А к утру его вдохновение окончательно вышло из-под контроля, и новый текст пришлось нести уже Сарутоби-сенсею.

Технику замены имен Джирайя освоил, к сожалению, много позже.


End file.
